


The Beginning of the End

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Spanking, bum fixation, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a fixation.  Rose is eager to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the title fool you, this is just fluffy smut, with a side of bum fixation, which is what the prompt called for. Or if I remember correctly, "bottom worship." 
> 
> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2010.

He's staring at her bum again.  
  
She can feel it. And every time she turns around to confirm it, he's looking somewhere else–at the sonic in his hand or the buildings they pass. But as soon as her eyes turn front again, she can feel his on the seat of her jeans, warm, like his hands on her skin are when they have sex.  
  
Which they've done exactly twice, now. Both times he came into her room in the middle of the 'night'. Both times he barely said a word as he kissed her in the dark, took her off pyjamas, slid on top of her, inside her, and quickly made them both come. Both times he was gone before she woke in the morning and they haven't really talked about those... incidents in the light of day.  
  
But he smiles more, touches her more in general, and now... the staring at her arse. It's another new development, and she finds herself very intrigued.  
  
The next day, she wears a short skirt.  
  
And once again, as they’re exploring a new alien world, on the hunt for some part for the TARDIS, he prods her to walk ahead. She doesn’t. Instead she takes his hand, skips by his side, asking him random questions, which he answers with gruff, single syllables.  
  
“What’s the matter?” she finally asks.  
  
“Nothing. Something I need to check out here,” he says pointing with a thumb to nothing at all. “There should be a market over that way. Famous for its hair baubles and electro-transproportional drallion circuits. Sometimes they’re one in the same. Half a mile, can’t miss it. I’ll catch you up.”  
  
She looks at him sceptically. “Are you sure it’s safe?”  
  
“’Course,” he mutters, already dismissing her.  
  
She sighs, not entirely sure she was right about her suspicions at all, and wondering if something might indeed be wrong. Shrugging, she heads in the direction he pointed. She walks for a bit and then takes a chance and glances back. Just as she suspected, he’s watching her, and pretending not to. Again. And even from a distance, even when he quickly averts his gaze, she can see he wants her. She ducks quietly into an alleyway while he’s looking at the ground.  
  
He looks up and looks puzzled to find her gone. He slowly heads in the direction he assumes she went. Once he passes her hiding spot, she slips out and walks a few paces behind him, getting an eyeful herself. He doesn’t half fill his jeans nicely.  
  
The Doctor stops. Ah, he must have heard her walking.  
  
“Nice bum,” she calls.  
  
He whirls around. “Excuse me?”  
  
“What?” she asks, grinning. “You don’t like people staring at your arse?”  
  
His deep blue eyes narrow at her. Then, as he realises, she sees a pleased, mischievous spark flit through them. He stalks back across the space between them, stopping just inches from her.  
  
“You noticed that, then?”  
  
She bites her lip and nods, seeing the desire in his eyes, close up and in broad daylight, for the first time. “I don’t... mind,” she says, the weight of his intense stare making her feel a little shy, despite her flirty tone.  
  
He looks like he’s contemplating something, glancing around the street they’re stood in. It’s not terribly busy, but he hauls her by the arm into the small alley she was hiding in a couple minutes ago, shoving her only a little roughly, so that her chest is pressed up against a stone wall.  
  
“What don’t you mind, Rose?” he asks in a low voice, his hands already snaking up under her skirt.  
  
She gasps as they slide over the cheeks of her arse, under her knickers. “I–if,” she stutters, “if you have a fetish or, or... a thing for...” she trails off as she feels him tug down her knickers, which she steps out of automatically.  
  
He chuckles, darkly. “A thing for...” He pulls her hips a little back from the wall and flips her skirt up over her waist, exposing her bare bum to the slightly cool air. He spanks her there lightly and she gasps again, more out of surprise than any pain. “Do you like that, Rose?” He does it again on the opposite cheek, slightly harder, before she answers.  
  
She’s surprised at the truth. “Yes,” she moans, feeling the tingling sensation spread through her and a surge of wetness between her legs. Encouraged, he does it again several more times, rubbing her reddening bottom between strokes, a little harder each time his hand comes down, but never quite hurting her. Though she thinks she’d be okay with it if he did, a little. Before she can think too much about that, he’s down on his knees behind her and his lips are soothing the tender pink skin with kisses and licks, blowing air over the wet trails he leaves.  
  
A moan escapes _him_ and she turns her head to look over her shoulder down at him. His eyes are closed and he looks to be in absolute ecstasy. She makes a mental note to always fuck this man with the lights on.  
  
He pulls her even further back from the wall so her backside juts out even more. Suddenly remembering where they are, she peers towards the mouth of the alley, but no one’s even passed since he tugged her into it. Then she’s only thinking about _his_ mouth, as it begins to focus between her cheeks. She shudders as he trails his tongue quickly over her skin, from right beneath the small of her back, just grazing over her puckered hole, down to the opening of her cunt. He’s never gone down on her before, and no one ever has like this, from behind. She feels her inner muscles clench, and holds back another moan.  
  
He stays there lapping at her wetness, diving as far forward with his tongue as he can in his position, before bringing a hand around to her front, sliding his fingers over her slick skin to rub slow circles around her clit. She rocks against his hand and mouth, trying to grind against something, and he takes mercy on her and stimulates her clit more directly for just a few moments before his fingers enter her, two at first, then three.  
  
He sets a steady, gorgeous rhythm with his mouth and fingers and she’s already most of the way to coming when his tongue slips back up and runs around the circle of her arsehole. She bites her hand to keep from screaming her pleasure and attracting unwanted attention. When he pushes his tongue inside her tight hole just a tiny bit, she explodes around his fingers in her cunt, clutching him tightly as she spasms. And clutching at the wall with her own fingers, scraping them, looking for purchase as the orgasm continues to roll through her.  
  
She’s panting, forehead resting against her bent forearm, as he stands up behind her. She hears his heavy breathing as well, and the distinct rasp of a quickly lowered zip. Then the length of his body is pressed against hers and his cock slips between her legs, gathering moisture.  
  
“Ready for more?” he breathes hotly into her ear, rocking his hips against her.  
  
“More?” She swallows heavily, a little nervous. She’s not exactly how _much_ more he means.  
  
“Not that, Rose. Not yet.” He slips a hand down between them, positions himself and slides inside her sensitive, wet walls. He’s all the way in in an instant and immediately begins sharp, short thrusts. He seems barely in control.  
  
“I...” she finds herself saying, and the idea of it, as much as the motion of his cock inside her now, starts another orgasm brewing, “I want you to.”  
  
He groans, pumps into her faster, grasps her hips tighter. “Not here,” he grits out.  
  
“Later?” she asks, and even to her, it sounds a little like begging.  
  
“Yes. Oh... yes.” He sounds both like he’s about to come and like all his Christmases have come at once, and the combination is possibly the hottest thing she’s ever heard. Punctuating his words with thrusts that almost lift her off her feet, he goes on, “TARDIS... bed... lu–lube.”  
  
She comes again.  
  
He’s seconds behind her, his hands a vice grip on her as he trembles and spills inside her. The groan of relief that rumbles through his whole body and then through hers is like no sound she’s ever heard him make before. She really, really wants to make him make it again.  
  
He stays plastered to her back while they catch their breaths. His hands wander gently; she inhales deeply of the scent of leather and sweat and sex, and feels sexy, powerful, cherished.  
  
He pulls out, giving her bum one last caress, and pulls up his trousers. She turns around and he kisses her, even as he’s refastening his jeans. His mouth works against hers, one of his large hands coming up to frame her jaw when she parts her lips and he drives his tongue inside.  
  
When he pulls away, he gives her one of the widest grins she’s seen from him yet. He holds out his hand. “C’mon,” he says. “I wasn’t joking about that market.”  
  
\- - -  
  
Two hours later, after watching him haggle with four different merchants for electro-dohickey-whatsits, her anticipation is getting the best of her.  
  
“Doctor?” she purrs, “Have we found what we’re looking for here... because I think you said something about the TARDIS? And a bed?”  
  
His eyes widen a fraction. “Tired?” he asks, testing her.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
He nods and completes his transaction, paying, she suspects, three times what the whatsit is worth. He shoves it in his pocket and practically drags her back towards their ship.  
  
“Doctor?” she asks as they near it, an idea occurring to her. “You know what we were talking about back there, in the alley? Or, you know, _not_ talking about?”  
  
His face falls. And she can read his expression clearly. He thinks he must have misunderstood earlier. “Rose, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t–”  
  
“I’m fine,” she says impatiently, eager to ask her question before she loses her nerve. “But can I...? Can I do it to you as well?”  
  
He pauses mid-stride, studies her face and sees that she’s absolutely serious. Then he grins at her again.  
  
“Fantastic.”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36396>


End file.
